


The Question

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: She should pay attention to what he says. / Don't say "yes" when you don't know what the question was.





	The Question

\- Tak.

Po ciszy, jaka wówczas zapadła, Arihnda zaczęła się niepokoić, że być może nie była to właściwa odpowiedź na pytanie Thrawna. Mówił coś na temat sztuki, długo i szczegółowo opisywał jakąś rzeźbę, więc przestała go słuchać. Automatycznie kiwała głową. Zgadzała się z nim. W zupełności. Z pewnością miał rację. Kiedy zadał jej pytanie, w jej mniemaniu retoryczne, przytaknęła.

Tylko że teraz Thrawn patrzył na nią tak, jakby czegoś od niej oczekiwał. Zastanawiała się, czy wypadało go poprosić o powtórzenie pytania. Może lepiej nie, uznała. Nie obraził się na nią, ani nie wyglądał na oburzonego, więc jej odpowiedź, czystym zrządzeniem losu, mogła okazać się trafna.

\- Jest pani pewna? – spytał po chwili wielki admirał.

Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak ponownie przytaknąć. Nie zmieniała łatwo zdania - z tego była znana. Należało trzymać się jednej wersji, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

Thrawn przyglądał jej się uważnie, jakby zaczął coś podejrzewać. Może powinna powiedzieć coś wymijającego? „Tak sądzę”? Trzeba było wymyślić coś, co złagodzi wydźwięk jej deklaratywnego „tak”.

\- Uważa pan, że się mylę, admirale? – uniosła brew prowokacyjnie. – Jakie jest pana zdanie?

Miała wrażenie, że udało jej się go przechytrzyć. Znów zacznie mówić, myślała Arihnda, i nie skończy prędko. Thrawn uwielbiał snuć swoje monologi, potrzebował jedynie słuchacza, a Arihnda chętnie wcielała się w tę rolę – lubiła przebywać w otoczeniu Chissa. Odróżniał się, w jej odczuciu, od innych wojskowych dowódców: był elokwentny, kulturalny, inteligentny i… przystojny, dodała w myślach.

\- Nie zadałbym tego pytania, gdybym znał na nie odpowiedź – odrzekł Thrawn.

\- Ale liczył pan na „tak” czy na „nie”? – uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

Za moment się dowie, czy odpowiedziała właściwie.

\- Chciałaby mnie pani zadowolić swoją odpowiedzią? – Thrawn zmarszczył brwi. – Wolałbym, żeby mówiła pani szczerze.

Poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w środku. Nie wiedziała, o czym dyskutowali.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, ja nie… – zrobiła zakłopotaną minę.

Czekała, aż Thrawn swoim zachowaniem podpowie jej, jak należało rozegrać tę sytuację. Tymczasem wielki admirał zdradzał swoją mimiką tyle samo, ile mogłaby jej zdradzić kamienna rzeźba.

\- Potrzebuję chwili do namysłu – to było najlepsze wyjście z każdej opresji. – Mógłby pan mnie zapytać o to jeszcze raz, później.

\- Nie sądzę – odparł Thrawn. – To nie jest pytanie, które zadaje się dwukrotnie.

Zaczęła wątpić w to, że jego pytanie dotyczyło sztuki. Na co właściwie się zgodziła?

\- W takim wypadku mogę tylko pozostać przy mojej pierwotnej odpowiedzi – zaryzykowała.

\- Mogę zadać pani inne pytanie – Thrawn zmrużył lekko oczy – i tym razem proszę o szczerą odpowiedź. Czy jest pani gotowa?

\- Tak.

\- Czy może pani powtórzyć moje pytanie?

Zbił ją tym z tropu.

\- Które pytanie?

\- Powinna pani wiedzieć, które. Proszę potwierdzić, a potem zapytać mnie o to samo.

To musiało być naprawdę ważne pytanie, pomyślała Arihnda, skoro tak zależało mu na odpowiedzi. Nie zapytał jej chyba o…?

Spojrzała w jego czerwone oczy, pełne oczekiwania. Poczuła, że się rumieni.

„Raz się żyje”, stwierdziła i zapytała:

\- Czy mnie pan kocha?

To nie było to pytanie, uświadomiła sobie w chwili, gdy Thrawn zaniemówił. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie: jej pytaniem, jej odpowiedzią – która w zmienionym kontekście zyskała zupełnie inne znaczenie.

Było za późno, by obrócić to pytanie w żart, kiedy już je zadała – dźgnęła nim Thrawna prosto w serce. Było za późno, bo zrozumiała, że chce usłyszeć jego odpowiedź.

\- Tak – powiedział zrezygnowany. – W pewnym sensie tak.

„W jakim sensie?”, zawołał głos w jej głowie, ale zagłuszyło go bicie jej serca: „tak, tak, tak…”.

\- Nie o to chciał pan zapytać? – uśmiechnęła się promiennie, jakby wygrała los na loterii.

\- Nie. Powinna mnie pani czasem słuchać.

\- Tak – zgodziła się z nim. – Czasem.


End file.
